


baby you have me breaking

by dontletmedown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxious Harry, Blood, Bottom Harry, Broken Noses, Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Face-Sitting, Fashion Designer Harry, Feminine Harry, God I'm so trash, I mean when do I not write feminine harry, M/M, Music Producer Louis, Rimming, bye why did I write this, face riding, i just, sorta - Freeform, thats their back story lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletmedown/pseuds/dontletmedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's so caught up in the moment, he doesn't realize he's sinking further on to Louis’ face, almost losing his sense of self and his awareness and simply putting all of his weight on Louis’ face. That is until he feels a weird… thing. He can't explain. It's the mix of a pop with no sound or like a thump. He doesn't even know what to make of it. What makes his eyes fly open seconds later was Louis’ loud sort of muffled scream beneath him and his scrambling to sit up and Harry's eyes instantly widen because he doesn't know what's going on.</p><p> </p><p>[The one where Harry breaks Louis' nose while riding his face and they need to have a plan.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you have me breaking

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS! 
> 
> I saw a Cardi B video telling her story of how she broke a guy's nose doing this and they had to have a story to tell at the hospital and I wanted to write a fic about this with Harry and Louis. I'm so lame. 
> 
> Don't take this seriously bc this is only a distraction from my main sequel I'm writing as well. But this was fast and fun and it didn't take any time. I enjoyed writing this so much! I hope you guys get a little giggle out of it.

“Fuck yes daddy! Love your tongue,” Harry moans loudly, in the midst of grinding down on Louis’ face. It had been a long day of business meetings for Louis and fashion show planning for Harry's new spring collection and the two had been craving each other all day, sending dirty texts and whatnot through the day wanting nothing more than to just be right near each other horizontal or standing… Whichever was faster.

That's what lead them to now. As soon as the two came home, the clothes were off and Louis had practically yanked Harry's ass towards him wanting a taste and when Louis wanted it, he most definitely got it. He wasn't the only desperate one though, soft eating out soon turned into Harry inching his way to sitting on the older man’s face fully, wanting to ride his tongue until the end of time.

The scruff of Louis’ bearded jaw was scratching Harry’s bum in the best way, obviously to leave red marks and streaks all across his soft cheeks beautifully. The pain mixed with the pleasure of his tongue was so overwhelming, but he couldn't let up. Wouldn't.

Harry closes his eyes tightly as Louis grips his cheeks even harder, spreading him apart just to get deeper, expose his pretty wet pink hole even more. He makes a few obnoxious slurping sounds that drives the younger boy mad and he's rocking back onto Louis’ face as if his life depended on it. His tongue dips inside of Harry's hole so perfectly, curling in and licking the extremely soft fleshy walls, making the boy shiver and his toes curl.

The headboard of the bed knocks into the wall with each push and it was all so loud, from Harry's moans to the constant loud knocking and Louis’ slurps and occasional slaps to Harry's round ass.

Harry's so caught up in the moment, he doesn't realize he's sinking further on to Louis’ face, almost losing his sense of self and his awareness and simply putting all of his weight on Louis’ face. That is until he feels a weird… thing. He can't explain. It's the mix of a pop with no sound or like a thump. He doesn't even know what to make of it. What makes his eyes fly open seconds later was Louis’ loud sort of muffled scream beneath him and his scrambling to sit up and Harry's eyes instantly widen because he doesn't know what's going on.

He crawls off of Louis as the man nearly shoves him off out of reflexes and turns around immediately and sees his boyfriend holding his nose, eyes red and watery. “Harry! I think… Fuck fuck fuck! I think you broke my nose! Fuck!” He shouts, voice cracking in pain which has Harry gasping, hand clasping over his mouth. Panicked.

“What no! No no no let me see! Let me see!” He says quickly all in one breath, already reaching to try to tug Louis’ hands away from his nose. He had a strong hold like if he'd ever let go, his nose would fall apart. Harry finally yanks his arms away and his eyes nearly bulge out of his face.

Louis’ nose was bent to one side, lopsided really, blood immediately starting to gush out and down his face and onto his chest and the bedsheets. Harry lets out a practical shriek and he notices the tears on Louis’ face because he knew it fucking hurt. Bad.

It looked bad.

“Fuck okay. We need to get to the emergency room. Right now,” Harry says, eyes watering. “Daddy I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. I just… It felt so good and I wasn't thinking and I just sat. I literally fucking sat on your face. Like your face was a chair. I just… I forgot. I'm--.”

“Just get me a towel!” Louis interrupts loudly, voice cracking in his shouting as he clutches his nose again, trying to climb out of bed though his legs were tangled in the sheets.

“Wait! Wait let me,” Harry desperately says, grabbing at the sheets as Louis is finally getting up. He tugs them at the wrong time while Louis’ foot was still in and it causes Louis to trip and fall on the floor face first.

“MOTHER FUCKING--!”

“OH MY GOD! LOUIS I’M SO SORRY!” Harry nearly screams and their pug Leah is on the side of the bed in her own pet bed eyeing the two possibly in amusement.

“Louis! Oh my god! I'm--.”

“Get me the damn towel Harry before I burst a fucking blood vessel,” Louis mutters angrily through gritted teeth, hand covered in blood and eyes red. His face is wet and flustered and he looks a mess.

Harry is crying big, fat tears, murmuring apologies back to back as he grabs a towel and hands it to Louis and then wets another for some kind of cold compress.

“We need to go Louis,” Harry says breathily, pure worry etched across his face as he slips his panties back on a pair yoga pants and a sweatshirt and some converse.

“Let me help you get dressed--.”

“Go! Go… Go turn on the car. Just… Let me be,” Louis says, voice cracking under the towel.

“Louis I'm… I'm just trying to help,” Harry whimpers, looking at his boyfriend with large eyes.

Louis’ eyes roll up to the ceiling in thought. He's in so much pain, he doesn't have the patience to just… be nice. God, he loved Harry to death but his fucking nose was broken.

“Just come up with some damn excuse or reason as to how I broke my nose. We don't need to tell them you broke it from sitting on my damn face,” he says as he clumsily pulls a shirt on with one hand along with his jeans and vans.

Harry nods quickly and decides to go start up the car and just clear his mind. He knew when Louis got angry or upset he needed his space and this was definitely one of those times. He just needed to do everything himself and not have tiny, pitiful help lurking around. It was irritating, even Harry could understand though he really couldn't help it since this was all his fault.

He slips into the Range Rover and starts it up, wiping and dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve. He needed to calm down. He couldn't go in crying like a maniac. It was an accident. Louis even knew that. A very… uncommon accident possibly, but still an accident nonetheless. Meaning he'd be incredibly embarrassed telling any nurse or doctor the truth.

Besides it didn't help that they were famous. Stories like this would go crazy and the paparazzi would forever be in their business and they'd be in the tabloids until the end of time and usually Harry didn't care about dumb tabloid rumors, but this accident would make them some kind of meme. And Harry would be damned if him riding his boyfriend’s face and breaking his nose became a meme.

Soon enough Louis is trudging outside with a new towel jammed on his nose and he slips into the car, his face still completely red. Harry backs out of the driveway and they're soon on their way, the younger boy instantly speaking. “We say you got into a fight at the house with our bartender named Emmanuel and he busted your nose with a beer opener.”

Louis turns to look at Harry. His entire mouth and lower area including his nose was covered so all he could see was the squint of Louis’ blue eyes. “There you go talking some shit again Harry. We are not telling them I got beat up by a bartender!”

“But you didn't get beat up! You just got hit in the nose with a bottle opener… Like really hard.”

“...No.”

“My mum threw a shoe at your face?”

“No.”

“You ran into a door?”

“What kind of door? A fucking metal bank safe? Come on baby, be serious!”

“I am! I'm just… I'm panicking Louis,” Harry whines as he bites his nails on the hand that wasn't holding the wheel.

“I got kicked in the face playing footie.”

“But you tweeted to your fans that you were having a lazy day in. They're not gonna believe that. You know they're going to investigate. And somehow figure it out with no kind of evidence to even help them.”

Soon enough they appear at the hospital on the emergency side and Harry parks the car, the two hopping out immediately and walking quickly into the ER. “My boyfriend broke is nose please help. It's been bleeding for twenty minutes,” Harry says anxiously to the nurse at the desk, ignoring the number of other patients who eye them excitedly or just completely starstrucked at the iconic celebrity couple standing in the same room as them.

•••

The two finally make it into a private room, Louis still holding his broken nose together with a now aggravated look more than anything, but towards the mundane waiting.

Harry kisses his boyfriend’s head multiple times as they wait, holding Louis’ free hand that squeezes his own in return and that makes Harry smile gently because at least they were okay. He sensed Louis’ frustration with him earlier, but he was glad they were fine, though Harry was still apologetic to the very second and simply just… sad. This was something they've done before plenty of times in bed and he never imagined he'd end up breaking Louis’ nose doing it.

He sighs heavily at his thoughts as the door opens and a doctor comes in with a clipboard. “So… Louis Tomlinson. May I ask why you're here today?”

“I got kicked in the face by our horse.”

“My grandmother head butted him in the face."

**Author's Note:**

> contact me at princessyles.tumblr.com
> 
> Or fuckedinfrisco on tumblr  
> I'll most likely reach you at princessyles first though!
> 
> Much love.


End file.
